Master Of The Film
by iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa
Summary: So, Tomoyo is concerned about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. When she seeks advice and support from Eriol she gets a little more than she bargained for. xOx Never written a TomxEr scene so excited for this xD OneShot!


Soooo this is basically the one shot I said I'd be working on. I apologise for the poor title, I just couldn't come up with a better name. Anyways, now to focus on the next YMMH chapter for you all!

* * *

"Master Clow, what are you doing?" Ruby Moon asked as she watched the young yet beyond powerful reincarnation of the magician rush around the house dusting and hovering.

"I am preparing the place for the visit of Miss Daidouji. She asked if we could discuss some things and I think perhaps she wants to know more about her dear Sakura's powers" he replied, dusting the mantle. "I want her to think we are a respectable home who keeps clean"

Ruby nodded. "Do we get to see her too?" she giggled. "I would love some of her tea and I'm sure Spinel would just die for some cake…"

"No!" Clow shouted, silencing her day dreams. "The both of you must not be here when she arrives. We have many things to discuss that are of a private nature" he replied.

Ruby pulled a face before storming off, calling for Spinel. Clow sighed. He hated to treat her so harshly, but there was a seriousness to Tomoyo's visit that he couldn't quite anticipate and he needed to be sure they would not be disturbed.

A knock at the door startled him and he rushed to clear away his cleaning supplies and answer the door. There stood Tomoyo, looking as light and bubbly as she always did. Today she was wearing a purple summer dress with matching bows in her hair and white sandals. She had a satchel with her and was just putting away her phone. Her raven black hair was loose, blowing in the light breeze.

"Hello Tomoyo, do come in" Eriol smiled, stepping aside to allow her access. She smiled at him and stepped inside, removing her sandals at the door.

"Thank you so much for seeing me" she replied, allowing him to lead her to the living area. "I know you must be busy with all your magic stuff" she giggled. "I really am clueless about that one"

Eriol smiled, his heart warming at her laugh. "Well now don't be silly. I can always make time for any of my friends dear Tomoyo. Come sit. Would you like some tea?" he asked.

Tomoyo shook her head with determination. "I really do need to speak with you on an urgent matter" she sighed. "It's about Sakura" she began.

Eriol nodded "I suspected it would be. Are you concerned about her powers weakening her? Because she will grow stronger you know and…" Tomoyo held a hand up to silence him.

"No, I'm concerned about her lack of sexual relations with Syaoran" she sighed. "Those two have been dating for over two years now and I just sense that there is nothing going on in the bedroom. I fear she's only staying with him out of duty…" Tomoyo looked off into the distance, thinking of the way her best friend had simply changed topic whenever they discussed sex. She was brought back by the sound of Eriol's chuckle. "What is so funny?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh my dear Tomoyo" he said, smiling. "You must come with me" Standing, he took her hand and led her to a darker room she had never seen before. The windows were draped in a soft blue fabric and the carpets matched. The walls were possibly white, but were cast blue by the windows, giving the room a sensual feel. In the centre was a large bed, covered in satin sheets and pillows. At the end of the bed was a large screen. Eriol pointed to the bed and moved over to the screen whilst Tomoyo took a seat.

"I've been keeping constant checks on both Sakura and Syaoran to ensure their magic still runs strong. Whilst many of the tapes were just them doing mundane things, sometimes I'd catch them…well…" with that the screen sprung to life. Moans and groans filled the room and Tomoyo watched as her best friend bounced up and down on her boyfriend. They clearly weren't new to this, and Tomoyo took comfort in knowing that their relationship was still so strong.

"Well that is good to see" Tomoyo said, her voice a little more breathy than she had intended. "How many of these do you have?" she asked, looking at him.

"Several" he shrugged, trying not to notice her slightly reddened cheeks or the way she was shifting on his bed. "They pretty much do it daily. I hope this puts your mind at rest" he said.

The moans became louder and Tomoyo knew her friend was about to orgasm, yet she could not tear her eyes away. The couple were moving like one, making love rather than fucking. Not her style admittedly, but it was still fascinating to watch. Forgetting all about Eriol, Tomoyo's hands began to roam softly over her body. She shivered a little as her nail grazed her nipple. Then as Sakura reached her climax on screen, Tomoyo rubbed her panties eagerly, a soft moan escaping her.

The screen suddenly blackened and Tomoyo sat up in realisation. Eriol emerged in front of her, staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

"I...I'm so sorry" Tomoyo muttered, standing. "Thank y…you for showing me this. My m…mind can rest and I shall l…leave now" she stuttered, trying to move past him. He gripped her shoulders to stop her.

"What's the rush Tomoyo? Are you not having a good time?" he rubbed her lightly through her panties, causing her to moan. "Because I think you are" he chuckled.

"Eriol I…"

"Shhhh now Tomoyo" he said, continuing to rub. "Let me relieve you off this. Let me make you feel good. Will you let me do that?" he asked, rubbing harder regardless. All she could do was moan out in response. "Good" he said silkily. "Then sit back down and take off that dress"

She did as she was told, sitting back down and pulling the dress over her head. She now sat in a tight black lacy bra with matching panties that were already damp. Eriol knelt down so he was at eye level with her and kissed her gently on the lips. As she responded, the kiss became more heated as their tongues duelled. Whilst they kissed, Eriol resumed rubbing Tomoyo through her panties, making her moan into his mouth. He pulled away to trail kisses down her neck.

"I think this may need to go next" he said, tugging at her bra. She unfastened it and allowed him to pull it off her, revealing her large silky breasts. "Oh my Tomoyo" he said in approval. "These are just wonderful" He stopped rubbing to hold them in his hands, squeezing them.

"Mmmm" Tomoyo moaned "That feels good"

Eriol grinned and begun kissing her breasts. "Well this will feel even better" Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked on it hard, licking the nib before biting on it gently. He repeated the process with the other nipple, making sure to properly suck them. Tomoyo moaned wildly underneath him.

"Oh yes Eriol. Like that. That feels so good" she moaned out, thrusting her chest into his face. He grinned into her chest and pulled away from her. Then, making sure he had eye contact, he took both nipples in his hands and pulled at them. Tomoyo moaned loudly as he continued, only letting go when he knew she was at her limit. He did this several times before she pulled his head down for a kiss, stopping him.

"Oh Tomoyo you really are a naughty girl" he groaned in approval. "I think these panties better come off too so I can see just how naughty you are" He slid them down, waiting as she kicked them off before spreading her legs wide. Eriol smirked. "Oh Tomoyo. Look how wet you are. You got all wet watching Sakura and Syaoran fuck didn't you?" he teased, watching her pussy quiver at his dirty words. Slowly he began to tease her clit, circling it with his index finger and rubbing. At the same time he used his other hand to further spread open her pussy and lick up all her juices.

"E…Eriol that's so bad. Mmmm but it feels good. Oh yeah" Tomoyo panted out, her eyes closing as she lay back in the sheets and gave in to Eriol's expert fingers. He rubbed her gently, building her pleasure as his tongue penetrated her and licked her pussy. When she feared she could take no more, his tongue was replaced by a single digit, slowly pushing its way into her, knuckle by knuckle.

"Oh Tomoyo" Eriol groaned in approval, "You're just so tight and warm" he continued to rub her clit whilst his finger slid in and out of her. "It's like a vice. You're so wet too. Did you get turned on by the film, or by me?" he smirked, pumping him finger in and out.

Tomoyo knew she was close. She began to pant and thrash around and when she knew she could take no more, she began moaning 'you' over and over. At last she came undone, milking Eriol's finger violently and shuddering. When at last she had calmed, she opened her eyes to see Eriol on top of her, staring down with desire clouded eyes.

"Me?" he muttered, his voice also now ragged.

Tomoyo nodded and attempted to look away, his eyes threatening to cause yet another orgasm. However, Eriol caught her head and made her look back at him.

"Me?" he repeated, his voice strained with need and want. Tomoyo knew what he needed to hear.

"Yes you Eriol. You turn me on more than anyone. Ever since your arrival I've been attracted to you. But when I see you like this, it really makes me wet. You don't know how many nights I've touched myself thinking about you, wishing it was you touching me. I can't…ahhhhhh" Tomoyo was cut off as she felt something thick, warm and hard enter her. She looked down, realising Eriol in all his manly glory had entered her. When he had stripped naked she did not know, but she certainly felt it now.

"Oh Tomoyo. I've wanted you for so long. You're naughty little tricks drive me wild. I just had to be inside you. You're so tight Tomoyo. So wet all for me" he thrust his hips in further, relishing her moans and the delicious tightness of her wrapped around him. He began slowly sliding in and out of her, watching her face in rapture.

"Eriol, you're making me feel so good" she panted "Don't stop"

Spurred on by her moans, Eriol thrust deeper and faster, building up the pace so he could fuck her at last. He began to fully drive into her, his lust being unleashed as he finally had this sexy vixen in his bed. He planned to pleasure her later, slowly making love, but for now he needed to be rid of this desire and fast.

"Tomoyo, you feel so good. I don't think I can last" he groaned, feeling himself at him limit. She muttered something, but it was lost in her sudden screams as her orgasm hit once again. Feeling it around his finger had been good, but feeling it around his dick pushed him over the edge and with a final thrust he unloaded into her.

They collapsed into a heap on the bed, panting heavily. Eriol stroked Tomoyo's hair out of her face and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Be mine" he muttered. "Let me do this to you every day, three times a day. Let me take you on dates where we have sex in the car. Let me take you shopping and buy you naughty things to wear. Say you'll be mine" he said, looking at her with sincerity.

She pondered for a moment and then tapped his nose.

"Yes" she grinned, showering him in kisses. "On one condition"

"Oh?" he looked at her, concerned.

"It has to be at least four times a day"

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
